Stage 21: Let's Go on the Magic Express
is the twenty-first episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode introduces Hikaru's personal mecha, Travelion, as well as Makito's personal Green Muscles spell. Synopsis Makito tries to figure his worth to the team as Hikaru sends the Ozu siblings to a primitive world for training. Plot The Magiranger are in their special dimensional chess board and are to tie bows on their brooms. Only Kai passes, while Houka's ribbon is too big, Tsubasa's was a bit rushed, Urara's was too small and Makito still can't get his broom. Hikaru takes his stick and does it successfully. He tells him relaxes are good. Mandora-Boy tells them to have a break. They go back to the real world. Makito is disenchanted. They have tea and are enchanted by Hikaru's stories. Makito breaks away from the group and Mandora-boy asks him what is up. He says nothing but he thinks it is of his training. He doesn't like the prospect of sooner or later, Hikaru notices how bummed Makito is. Memmy summons the Behemoth. Hikaru says next is a field trip, he clips his Magiticket, the doors open to Platform Zero, where the Magical Express arrives. They enter the train and admire the cabin. Mandora-Boy accompanies them. Smoky put in MagiCoals and MagiShine pilots it. Makito thinks Hikaru is playing them like children. The others play cards and Urara wonders what is up with Makito. Kai thinks he lost his dignity. This crushes Makito. Urara spots a light. They arrive to Marudeyona World. It is another world created by magic. Hikaru clips a ticket of clothing and their clothing is changed to be more appropriate. Hikaru says magic depends on the will of the user. He throws the return ticket away, he have to find it. Hikaru leaves in his train and the five walk the forest. Tsubasa and Kai fight. Houka wants Makito to decide where to go. Makito is not for it. Kai throws a rock and awakes a Mammoth. Meanwhile, Behemoth puts pikes into the ground. Hikaru arrives on his carpet and thanks it. Skycarpet flies away. Vankyruia asks him who he is. He transforms into MagiShine. They fight, Behemoth as if he was a bull. Shine leaps on his head and blasts him down. Wolzard arrives and fights him. He asks him who he is. He says he is Wolzard. Behemoth gets up and Vankyuria asks for his whereabouts. He says he has been forging his new sword. He says he sensed his magic and never imagined he'd be meeting a Sky Saint. Sungel sees Wolzard is strong. Wolzard asks for the others. Shine tells him they are in a lesson. Wolzard says they should learn dark magic and teleports away. Meanwhile, the five walk. It has only been a day. Tsubasa and Kai argue. Mandora-Boy tells Makito to do something. Makito thinks he is useless. Mandora-Boy recites to him his part of his song. Urara faints due to hunger. Makito yells to them to calm down. He grabs Urara and tells them to get fruit, water and leaves. He carries her into a cave and tries to make fire. Makito brings Houka giant leaves to carry water from a river. Kai and Tsubasa fail climbing a tree for fruit. Makito swings like Tarzan, kicks a tree, bringing all the fruit down. Urara is better and thanks Makito. The mammoth draws closer. The siblings create a barrier out of rocks. Everyone stays back as the mammoth is in front of the barrier. It pushes through the rocks to them. Makito yells to it to stop. Water drops on a coconut and the mammoth leaves. The siblings cheer Makito as he rides the Mammoth. He notices the Magiticket in the mammoth's hair. Behemoth has found the fault but Shine stops him. Travelion arrives. The six reunite and Shine brings their clothes back. Shine congratulates Makito, he knew he would do it. Makito can't believe he made that lesson for him, he then wants to show off and they transform. He gets a new power. He dons muscles. Everyone admires him as he lifts them above him and into the air to hit behemoth. They hurls Behemoth at him and he punches the fiend out. Behemoth then grows. MagiShine changes Travelion into a robot. Everyone marvels at it. Travelion walks through the smoke and fights Behemoth. He does the steam bazooka attack, steam comes from its head. Two little trains come out and wrap around the foe. He then blows fire at the foe and sucks him in the center. Later, Makito asks Hikaru if he will continue teaching them. He says their father Bragel taught him and his mission is to teach him. Eriko, Makito's girl arrives and is enchanted by Hikaru. They leave together, making Makito run after them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, *'''Pre-Credits Spell: Goo Goo Godeero (changes the Travelion Express into the combat Travelion form) **Smoky tries to use Mandora Boy as fuel after he does the spell information in Travelion's cockpit *'Opening': The shots of the cast are changed with the addition of Hikaru and the mech scenes include Wolkaiser and Travelion *This is the first appearance of Skycarpet. *This is second and last appearnace of Eriko. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Stage 21: Let's Go on the Magic Express, Stage 22: A Date in Kyoto?, Stage 23: Forbidden Magic and Stage 24: As Your Teacher. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode